We Have To Stay Hidden!
by JAG-Loves-Animals
Summary: The Power Puff Girls have to fight the worse evil there is, but will they win?, or will they fall for one of his minions?, And will Townsville survive?. There isn't any romance or anything like that at the begining, so you guys will have to wait.
1. Chapter 1

**We Have To Stay Hidden!**

**This is my second story and if you like this one you might want to read Why Me! My first story. Please review if you like or you have any ideas or tips to improve that you would like to share.**

**The Power Puff Girls Z are 16 and the Rowdy Ruff Boys are 17 and I've changed the PPGZ's real names like in my first story.**

**Blossom's- Jamie, Bubble's- Izzy and Buttercup's- Kate.**

**From JAG-Loves-Animals.**

**Chapter 1: The Past!**

Jamie's POV:

When me and my friends were 13 we won the biggest battle in history. We won the battle against the worse evil there ever was. Nobody brave enough will say his name, everyone's too scared he'll hear and pay them a visit. But me and my friends were the Great Power Puff Girls Z and we said his name without fear. We believed that we could protect ourselves if he ever came. We were Townsville's protectors and we didn't have to worry about stories of a terrifying and evil creature. We didn't believe in a demon like creature hiding in the darkness and waiting to get his revenge on the people of Townsville.

But then we started hearing about weird things such as flowers coming to life and making plants grow on people's faces, a horrible hair dresser turned evil and a giant piano eating people. That stuff just doesn't happen but apparently it happens in Townsville.

At first stuff like that happen every 3 months or so. But then it started happening every week and then it happened every day and it didn't stop, it was one thing after another. Monday a man eating house would attack, Tuesday a giant teddy bear would be smashing buildings, Wednesday all the animals in the zoo would turned into demons, Thursday a T-rex would be walking around Townsville, Friday the lock nest monster would rise from Townsville lake, Saturday a ten foot gorilla would be stealing jewels and money and Sunday a mummy would be kidnapping people. It one extreme to another and we couldn't keep up with it all, the Professor was trying to find out why it was all happening while me and my friends protected Townsville.

But it wasn't just a bunch of pianos and flowers we had to worry about, whoever or whatever was doing that stuff was also making the normal bad guys stronger such as the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Mojo and even the Amoeba Boys. It was out of control and we couldn't stop it all. The thing doing this was improving the local villains and making more all at the same time.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing about all the monster, every time we saved Townsville from these weird things there was this black dust or powder left behind, we didn't know what it was. We never saw the stuff before but it was in or around every bad guy in Townsville, we didn't know what was going on. It was like a bad dream that you couldn't wake up from.

The people of Townsville started thinking it was the end of the world and the Power Puff Girls Z wouldn't be able to save them. They started leaving and moving to other places in the world, one family were that desperate to get out of Townsville, they went to South Africa. Then Townsville went mad people were starting riots and buying guns and other weapons.

They started to take their anger out on us; they yelled at us to get out of town and tried to shot us out of the sky. They thought the reason for all the monsters coming here and getting stronger was that they were after us.

In the end I started to think the same, we started to talk about leaving Townsville and never coming back. Leaving our families, school, all the friends we had and disappearing. We had an idea to move to Australia and telling the monsters that we were going to down under, then we would go to a place remote. Like a small town or in the country and just hid, never talk about the Power Puff Girls or Townsville again.

But we couldn't be sure if the monsters would stop after we leave and we didn't want the City to be helpless, even though it was in reality. So we were going to investigate and find out how it was happening, why it was happening and more importantly how to get rid of the problem.

We made a plan Monday and Tuesday Bubbles would investigate the dust and other clues we found, Buttercup would fight and I would try to find more clues. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday Buttercup would investigate, I would fight and Bubbles would find more clues. Saturday and Sunday I would investigate, Bubbles would fight and Buttercup would find more clues.

It was hard and tiring, most of the time we had to stay up late and we stopped going to school. We had no time for school, if we went to school to learn, Townsville would be destroyed. We would fall asleep in the middle of the day, sometimes we would fall asleep when we were flying and wake up just in time to stop ourselves from crashing into buildings.

It had been 4 months of searching and we found little clues, things that didn't help like a piece of paper that had 369 Townsville in black writing, a bag of sugar and a broken mug but nothing useful. Then Buttercup thought of an idea, we were at Bubbles house and Buttercup said that we should catch one of the bad guys and integrate them. I thought well why not, we tried everything else.

We went home and slept, and then when it was morning we waited for something to happen. Finally at 3:00pm there was an apple that was bringing other fruit to life and attacking people. We flew to city hall and walked in, it was insane people were running around screaming with fruit climbing all over them and in the middle of the craziness there was an apple the size of a person yelling at the other fruit saying attack them like they attacked us.

I flew to the over grown apple and grabbed it, Buttercup and Bubbles locked all the other fruit in the meeting room. I needed help holding the fruit it was strong and fat, I couldn't keep my grip. They flew over to me and grabbed him, I told Bubbles to use her bubble wand, she moved back and so did the rest of us. Bubbles lifted the wand and made a big blue bubble twice the size of the talking fruit and the bubble floated to the apple and trapped the crazy apple.

We pushed the bubble all the way to the Professors lab and he tied the apple to a lab table. We asked it question after question at first it didn't answer any questions. So I came up with idea to use pain, I didn't like it but what else could we do.

I started cutting it, slicing it, eating it, beating it, drowning it and all sorts of horrible things that I couldn't believe I was doing. The poor apple, I hated the things I did to it and myself more than the apple did. It took days and weeks, at night I had nightmare after nightmare. I didn't get any sleep at all which just made me do things to the apple that were 10 times worse than before. Buttercup keep saying that she would take my place but I couldn't say yes because then she would feel the same way I do. I was on the verge of killing myself and Bubbles was a mess she was always crying and we couldn't stop her no matter what we did. Those weeks of hurting the apple were the most horrible moments of my life.

But it payed off, we found out what we needed to know. All the bad guys were forming together and that they were being led by the scariest monster there is. He's in all the scary fairy tales and if you read about history there's lots of legends about the monster, his name is… HIM. No one says his name out loud their too scared, when mothers read the stories about Him they don't say his name they say 'you know who'.

Him was the scariest and meanest thing out there. Him was the reason why kids were scared to go in the dark, and why kids were scared to look in their closet or under their bed. He was the reason why people had nightmares and he was also the reason why there are monsters, demons, creatures of the night and other scariest things in this world. But most importantly he was the reason there were more monsters than ever in Townsville and why they were getting stronger every day.

Him was making monsters, improving them and leading them. The red demon, the worse evil, the devil are what most people call Him, but there not the only names people call Him, he has a lot of other names and their all got demon or evil or monster or devil in them. They say he lives in hell and he's the most powerful creature in the world and they say that he can't die, well the Power Puff Girls Z are going to find out.

The legend goes that he was the first evil there ever was. A long time ago… about 3000 year ago… he lived… he was… well human… once… that he had a family… he would do the same things everybody else did… he would buy food… talk to friends… work to earn money… they say at a time he was… nice that he was the best friend you could ever have… if you needed help you'd go to him… everybody liked him… he had a name but nobody knows what it was… he even had kids… a wife… nobody knows what their names were either… or how many kids he had… nobody really knows the exact details… but everyone knows what happened…

He was the man who came up with the idea to make Townsville… he said 'we will build a big city… we will build it right here… right under our very feet… and we will call it… TOWNSVILLE… everyone will come to live here… everyone will know about it… everyone will know who we are… everyone will know who… made… Townsville… we will be famous…' he was the man who made Townsville… but he didn't get to finish it… because one of the buildings fell on him and 47 other workers… they were stuck under the building and they couldn't get out… they had no food… no water… no sunlight… barely enough air… but Him had a big sack full of tools… they waited for help… they waited for days… maybe weeks they didn't know… but nobody was dead… well not yet… they starved… and finally Him couldn't wait any more… he was to hungry… and he knew how to find eat… he went behind a broken wall and started going through his tools… he did it quietly… so no one knew… he found what he was looking for… a big blade 30cm long… he got out from behind the wall and watched the people laying down… hoping for someone to save them… he saw one man… the man was chubby and asleep… he walked over to the sleeping man and woke him up… he said to the man 'I need to show you something… something important… so could you come with me…' the man followed Him behind the wall… and when the man walked into the shadows with Him… Him attacked… he slashed the guy throat and the man fell to the ground… the man was gurgling and was making a lot of noise… so Him got on top of the man and stabbed him in the heart… the man was dead… but that wasn't the worse thing he did… the worse thing he did was eat the man… he ate the man until there was nothing left but bone… and Him liked the taste of human… and he wanted more…

He killed man after man… ate them until there was nothing left except bone… and each time he ate a person… he changed… he changed little by little… each time he ate someone… the more he look like a monster… a demon… an animal… in the end he didn't even look anything like a human… he got meaner… he got stronger… he got scarier… until he didn't even need the blade or any weapon… he could use his mind…

When there was no one left he was able to do anything but… the thing was he didn't know how… he didn't know how to use his powers… but he was able to get himself out from under the building… he went to his home wanting to be his family after months of being stuck in there… when he walking to the dining room table… his family looked up at him and panicked… they were scared of Him… they thought it was some type of new animal species… he left and went to his parents… to find the same reaction… he went to his friends… but everyone was scared of Him… stories went around all the little villages and soon enough everyone knew about the Cannibal Devil… he was upset… he knew no one would like him any more… so he started eating people again… he ate women… children… men… and even pets… nobody was safe from the Cannibal Devil…

The villages heard about… the deaths and stories… so they made a plan to catch Him… they knew they couldn't kill Him… they used 28 women and children as bait… and on October the 31st… he's how Halloween began… he came and the villages were ready… they spent days making something that could stop Him… they came up with the… X Girls… yeah back then they weren't good with names…

They were like us but they were born that way… they were born at the age of 15… and they were created with what they called… Chemical X… there's none of that stuff anymore they used it all on Him… they trapped Him using the X Girls and a big barrel of Chemical X… he was stuck in the Chemical X and there was no way he could get out… then they put Him wrapped in a white light that was the Chemical X and the X Girls… the X Girls had to sacrifice themselves to trap the Cannibal Devil… they put Him and the white light that was wrapped around Him in a big crate made of rock… then they put it in the ocean and it sunk… and that was the last of the Cannibal Devil…

Until now…

We started watching the villains, to see where they go and to see what they do. We watched them for weeks, then it turned into months, but we found nothing.

We thought we would never find the monster doing this, we couldn't find their hide out; we didn't even know what the red demon looked like. We started thinking that 2009 was the last year Townsville will be on the world map. It had been 5 months of watching villains and nothing, no clues, nothing. We started to give up, it was 5:36pm on 1/4/09, we headed to the lab and we changed back into our normal selves and started watching TV.

Kate (Buttercup) put on a soccer game and I got myself a packet of chips and Izzy (Bubbles) was looking through a magazine. Sadly that didn't make us feel any better.

But we were just starting to feel like ourselves again, no Power Puff Girls Z and no people yelling at us to leave and no weird crime, just ourselves when the Professor came running into the living room panicking. He grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel to the news.

There was Nicole Green the news reporter talking about us saying that Townsville needs to get rid of us, that we are the reason for the monster getting stronger. Then the screen went black and when it turned back on, Nicole was gone and the thing that took her place was plain scary.

It was red all over and wearing a dress that had a ribbon for a belt and long stripy legging. It had crab looking claws for hand and the most twisted smile I have ever seen. But that wasn't the scariest thing about the creature the scariest thing was its voice, it sounded like a couple of voices put together and it had this evil tone to it and it also sounded like it was singing a twisted Lullaby. I'd never heard a voice like that and hoped I never would again.

The creature looked right into the camera "Power Puff Girls Z… I heard you were looking for me… my names HIM… ha ha ha ha ha… this monster making been fun and all… but I want to fight you myself… and get this… if I win… I get to start eating again… ha ha ha ha ha… come on Power Puff Girls Z… don't be scared… ha ha ha ha ha…" It sang with a big grin on its face. That's the red demon and that's the thing we have to get out of Townsville.

We got up and changed into the Power Puff Girls Z and flew towards Townsville Sky Tower. That's where the world's biggest battle started but not where it ended. When we were fighting the Devil moved closer to Townsville's live volcano and the demon made it erupt.

The heat of the lava and volcano made the demon grow bigger and stronger, he grew until he was 40 feet tall he was bigger than the volcano itself and he was even stronger. I didn't think that was possible, he was over powering us and about to drown the city in moulting lava.

The Professor contacted us on our communicators "Power Puff Girls Z the only way you're going to kill this demonic creature is to sacrifice yourselves, you will have to use your white Z-rays and lose your powers forever" The Professor said in a sad voice.

We looked to each other and spread our arms, waiting for the end of the Power Puff Girls Z. I didn't want to stop being the Power Puff Girls Z, but we can't be selfish, we can't let the city be destroyed just because we want to keep our powers. Suddenly I thought I was going blind. I couldn't see a thing, just white, after what felt like hours the light went out and the demon was small again and also trapped in a glowing white ball. It floated up and up and up and went into space.

That's when we started to fall I could see the rocks and boulders getting closer. This was the end for the Power Puff Girls Z, the great protectors of Townsville. I could see that the volcano stopped erupting and the sky started to clear, everything was going back to normal. We did our jobs and we didn't fail, now me and my friends waited for the end.

But when I hit the ground I was still alive, I had scratches and I was bleeding, but I was still alive. I thought that maybe I was in heaven, I pinched myself and it hurt, so I must be alive. Then I thought about my friends and started looking for them in the rocks. We found each other, we were all alive and we saved Townsville, but we lost our powers.

Well that's what I thought and after a while I found out that I was wrong, we still had our powers because we still had our belts. We were so happy, we were giggling and smiling, we thought that was the end to Him but we were wrong about that too. The thing with Him is that you can't get rid of Him, no matter what you do, he will never go…


	2. We Were Wrong And We're Sorry!

**Please review if you like my second story, tell me if I need to improve or you have any tips that you guys would like to share.**

**ROCuevas I think your my biggest fan! Do you spent every day and all day on your computer?**

**From**

**JAG-Loves-Animals.**

**Chapter 2: We Were Wrong And We're Sorry!**

Jamie's POV:

It was month after Him returned and everything was back to normal. On 1/5/09 the city had a sorry day for us, they all apologized for the things they did when Him was turning the city upside down. They said sorry for throwing things at us, yelling at us and they also started begging. They thought we were going to leave, they thought we hated them. But even if we did hate them we couldn't leave them defenceless, our city had the most crime in the world.

So Mr Mayor told us to make a speech, we did but the thing was, we let Bubbles make the speech because she begged us. She made the speech all rainbows and sunshine like normal, Buttercup wanted to kill her for that, she said it was too soft and girly.

It was very soft and girly but it got the point across. It told the city that we weren't leaving and that we would always protect them… too bad it was all a lie… we didn't protect them… we ran when the trouble came… we feel ashamed of what we did… but it's too late now…

It all happened a year later. We thought it was all back to normal, we thought the bad guys lost what powers they had when Him was in Townsville, we thought it was only the normal bad guys left in Townsville. But we were so wrong… like always… you can never fully get rid of something no matter how much you try…

So on the exact date that we thought we got rid of Him, on the 30th of the 8th in 2010; we went to school and found the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

They had joined Townsville High and they were in all the same classes as us. No one knew that they were the Rowdy Ruff Boys because they were wearing wigs and contacts; they also had different clothes and names. We watched them at lunch and in class, waiting for them to do something bad. But they did nothing, nothing at all they didn't even eat gum in class nor do any crimes after school. They were brain washed into thinking they were good little boys, or we had just went nuts. Like the Rowdy Ruff Boys would stop doing crimes and start school, we thought that was just crazy. They were always the worse villains in Townsville and they never let us forget that. But the boys at school and the Rowdy Ruff Boys were just too much alike, it had to be them.

It was… weird, crazy, confusing and suspicious. They were defiantly the Rowdy Ruff Boys, because we could always sense them. Anywhere and at any time if they were close we knew it because they had our DNA in them, and with our powers we could sense our counterparts. We had the same reaction to the new boys that we had to the Rowdy Ruff Boys. So they were defiantly the Rowdy Ruff Boys, no mistaking that.

But they didn't act like the Rowdy Ruff Boys; they weren't gross any more or mean, they were nice, good and normal. They were the most famous kids at school, everybody loved them, they either wanted to be their friend or in the girls case, their girlfriend. Everyone talked about them; they were everyone's favourite people in the world. It's like there was no trace of the Rowdy Ruff Boys in them anymore.

Since the Rowdy Ruff Boys weren't doing any crimes any more, the people of Townsville forgot all about them. It's like there was no such thing as the Rowdy Ruff Boys any more. But how could Townsville forget about the worse criminals, they were the most disgusting and rude people in Townsville.

In the end we gave up, we thought the Rowdy Ruff Boys changed. We thought there was nothing to worry about. We thought they got sick of being bad guys and wanted to be like everyone else.

Little did we know they were the same, they were just acting. They still wanted to steal and break things, they still wanted to be rude and mean. But they couldn't because their boss would get them into trouble, it was all a part of his master plan to take over Townsville and everyone, including us, were too stupid to realise.

After about 2 months we didn't even think about the Rowdy Ruff Boys any more, we acted like they were dead. They sure seemed dead, but we were just kidding ourselves, sure we wanted them to stop being bad but that was never going to happen and we should have known.

The boys didn't stop, first they were just the new kids, and nobody took any notice of them. Then they were the hottest and most popular kids in class, and then they were the hottest and most popular in our year, and they didn't slow down until everyone at school knew about them and every girls in school thought they were hot, even the older girls including teachers thought they were hot. They were unstoppable, they slowed down until after all the teachers and students loved them. But then they started up again, by the end of the week everyone in Townsville knew them; they were more famous and loved then us, the Power Puff Girls.

We started to try and tell people that they were the Rowdy Ruff Boys and that you couldn't trust them, but that just made people turn on us. They were treating us worse than when Him was making trouble in Townsville, they hated our guts, it's like they were brain washed. They attacked us whenever they saw us and scream at us, I'd never seen people be so cruel. Bubbles was a mess, I was shocked shitless and Buttercup was furious. I couldn't believe what was happening; they hated us and didn't trust us, after all that we did for this city. They just turned on us in a flash, Mr Mayor even stripped us of our title, and we weren't Townsville's Great Protectors any more. We were the people that everyone hated.

In the end we couldn't change into the Power Puff Girls without being beaten and yelled at, we would have to fly away and change back, we would have bruises all over our bodies. So we didn't any more we were just Jamie (Blossom), Izzy (Bubbles) and Kate (Buttercup).

The Rowdy Ruff Boys had speeches and were always on TV or the News. By 4 months everyone in the world knew about them, they were like movie stars or something. They had fans all over the world; girls were running around with shirts that had their faces on them and banners that said thing like 'Marry me please' or 'You guys are the best' or even 'Down goes the Power Puff Girls'. We were once the world famous Power Puff Girls and at a time everyone loved us now, the Rowdy Ruff Boys have replaced us and what did they do, nothing we saved a whole city.

In 6 months they were running for Mayor and of course they won and when they did they stopped acting. They went back to being their normal selves and clearly they missed being naughty, they went nuts, and they were making up for the months that they had to be good. They were running around setting fires and smashing anything in front of them. They made it clear they were the Rowdy Ruff Boys and they were in charge.

The people of Townsville started saying on TV 'Power Puff Girls please help us' or 'We need you'. There was no sorrys or we were wrong just we need your help again. Of course we get beaten every time we go into town but we need to help them.

But we flew to the rescue anyway, we landed in front of the 'Mayor's' house and walked in and froze. There were people talking we could hear them and the fourth voice was familiar, it was the same twisted melody like voice that belonged to the demon we fought. But we thought that's impossible, we got rid of Him. So we walked into the room the voices were coming from and found the Rowdy Ruff Boys in new clothes and Mojo talking to… the demon we thought we got rid of… it was… HIM!

He turned to face us with an evil grin on face "Hello girls… ha ha ha miss me… ha ha ha ha I know you did… ha ha ha ha ha ha well you don't have to worry… I'm here to take this city out of your hands… because I know how badly they're treated you girls… ha ha ha oh yeah that reminds me… the reason the city hates you is partly my fault… ha ha ha I sorry… but I've going to have my best men looking after Townsville after you leave… you know who they are… their the Rowdy Ruff Boys… ha ha ha ha… you see their been doing what I asked… start school and be good little boys… ha ha ha ha ha you see this was all part of the master plan… its good isn't it… ha ha ha ha GET THEM BOYS… HA HA HA HA BUT KEEP THEM ALIVE… I WANT THEM TO SEE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO TOWNSVILLE… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…" Him sang.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys had the advantage because Him had made them 10 times stronger than the last time Him was here and the 3 boys knew exactly how to use their new powers. They flew at us and threw us through a brick wall, and then Brick started beating the living shit out of me, Boomer spinning Bubbles by the hair and Butch using Buttercup as a soccer ball. It went on for what seemed like forever and we couldn't stop them they were just too strong.

We were split us during the fight I was stuck with Brick, Bubbles and Buttercup were stuck with their counterparts. Brick was toying with me he'd whisper things in my ear after each kick or punch.

Brick threw me into a tree, then knelt in front of my face and said with a grin on his "I'm going to keep you alive for as long as I can". He got up and kicked me in the gut, then said "I'm going to make you watch what I do to the people in Townsville" He grabbed my hair and started dragging me across the ground while he talked to me "I'm going to make you watch every fucking moment that I play with my biggest fans". He threw me again "I'm going to keep you right where I can see you and your going to be my pet" Brick yelled and flew down to my now bruised and broken body and kicked me in the face "But don't get jealous you're going to be making favourite toy of all" He said with a smirk on his face. "You're going to be MINE" He said looking down at my bloody face. He bent down so his face was right above mine "You hear me… you're going to be MINE" He whispered with that cocky smirk glued to his face. "That means you have to do whatever I say… and you know what I'm going to say… I'm going fuck you until I can't move my muscles" He said staring right into my eyes "I'm going to do whatever I want with you… but right now I'm going to beat you till you beg". Then he stood up and kicked me in the face, picked me up by the hair and punched me in the gut.

When he was done, the only reason he stopped was because his knuckles were swollen and he was too tired to hurt me anymore, I couldn't move, I was so swollen, bloody, bruised and broken that I couldn't move my muscles at all. But even with all the punching and kicking I didn't beg, I would never beg for him or any other villain.

Brick flew through the sky with me in his arms and carried me to his room, then threw me inside, left and then shut the door. The lights were off so I couldn't see and even if they were my eyes were too swollen to really know what I was looking at. I didn't know what was going to happen or what they were going to do but, I knew it was bad, I also knew that me and my friends had to get out of the city before they came back.

I struggle and struggle for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, finally I got to my feet. Then I slipped and smashed into the wall, I climbed back up using the wall for balance. I got back on my feet and they were broken for sure, pain was shooting up my legs but we had to get out of here and we had to do it now. So I started running my hands along the wall trying to find the light switch, a minute or 2 later I found it next to the door and I pressed it.

My vision went white and I had to wait some more before I could actually see, I couldn't see well even after my eyes adjusted to the light. It was blurry and fizzy but I could make out shapes. There was a big bed, TV, computer desk, soccer ball, some other things that guys liked to play with and a blood red baseball bat sitting in the corner. I thought that would do as a walking stick, but I need a wheel chair and it's not like I'm going to find that just lying around.

I grabbed the bat put all my weight on it and went over to the door, I opened it just slightly so I could look outside. There was no one, so I walked down the hall; I knew where Boomer's and Butch's rooms were because they had their names on the doors. I limped down the hallway until I saw a door with BUTCH written on it in green spray paint. I opened the door a little so I could peek through; I saw a figure on the ground in a ball. I knew who it was as soon as I saw her it was Buttercup.

I limped over to the figure on the ground and knelt down, she looked up and was about to kick at me until she saw it was me. We didn't talk because we both knew what we had to do and how we were going to do it, so I helped her up but it was more of the other way around. She wasn't as bruised and bloody as I was; we slowly limped out the room and back into the hallway. At this point I wasn't using the bat as a walking stick, I had Buttercup for that and she was going to us the bat to hit anything that wasn't Bubbles.

We walked farther down the hall until we got to the dead end, it was the last door in the hallway and it had BOOMER written in blue crayon. I grabbed the handle and Buttercup lifted the hammer, I opened the door to find someone in the corner crying, it was too dark to see who it was.

"Bubbles… is that you… Bubbles… hello" I whispered while Buttercup was looking down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. The person looked up and smiled, it was Bubbles but before we could hug or say anything, we heard people coming up the stairs. We quickly moved into Boomer's room and shut the door so it was slightly ajar, then we knelt down and looked through the crack.

We saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys walk up the stair laughing and smiling. Buttercup tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the window just above Boomer's bed. We crawled over to the bed and started to quietly get on the bed, we weren't as quiet as we wanted to be because Boomer's bed happened to be a water bed.

So we started moving even slower until we hear Butch say "Brick did you leave the light on in your room". We froze then we heard more footsteps.

"No the light was off when I left… well now I'm going to teach her to not do anything unless I say so" Brick replied and then we hear someone open the door.

"Oh shit… where'd she go?" Boomer asked his older brothers.

"I don't know… check the other two… now… GOOO!" Brick yelled to his brother, followed by heavy footsteps.

We started to get up and run to the window, Bubbles opened it. Buttercup and I started to help her climb through the window and onto the ledge, then Buttercup went second and I gave her the bat. I just got through the window and was sitting on the ledge when Boomer opened his bedroom door. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw his brothers standing behind him they looked straight at me and run towards us. I grabbed the window and slammed it shut; Buttercup came over to me and wedged the bat in between the window and the wall.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys started trying to open the window and hitting the glass with their fists. We slid off the ledge and into the brush, it wasn't a very nice landing but it was better than concrete. We started flying; I was in the lead I knew exactly how to get out of Townsville.

When we landed in Bubbles private airport we went over to the little office and walked inside. Bubbles private pilot was sitting in his desk and looked up at us with shock and worry in his eyes. But before he started talking I cut him off "Can you take us to Mexico… and can you do it now… look we will pay you extra" He about then he realised that his job was to take us to where we wanted with no questions at all.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the little blue plane that could carry up to 12 people at a time. The pilot was pressing buttons and flipping switches, it took another 10 minutes to take off. Then it took 3 and a half hour to get to our destination.

That's our story… our shame… and that why I'm sorry… we left when the people of Townsville… the people of the world… when they needed us… the most… we left them defenceless… in the hands of the Rowdy Ruff Boys… we always said we would protect them no matter what… guess what we lied… and we will never be forgiven… for what we did… not by the people of the world… or ourselves… we were scared… every monster or bad dream you ever had… is now taken over earth… and they are all after us… and they are the reasons why… we are wrong… we are sorry and… why… We Have To… Stay Hidden…


End file.
